Elenas judgement
by PrincesssIzzy
Summary: What will Elena decide when she figures out she loves both brothers and is doomed as Isobel stated?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire diaries

_**This is what I think happens after Elena realizes she was doomed with both Salvatore brothers one on each arm as Isobel stated. How will Elena deal with loving both Damon and Stefan? Will she chose Stefan again? Will she stay human?**_

_**I have read the books and watched the t.v series so I know whats happening. I own the all the books available to the series. **_

I wake up to the sound of wind rushing against my window making a squealing noise. It still looked dark outside and by the pitter patter sounds on the roof I would say it's raining too. Knowing I cannot sleep in this weather, I get up and decide to go down stairs to find a snack. I have the softest black night pants on with a silky light purple night blouse that didn't quite fit right. I open the fridge and suddenly feel cold air rushing into the kitchen. I start shivering, as I walk over to close it. Just to feel someone's breath on my neck making the hairs on my arms stand up. Too afraid to turn around, I hear a slight whispering I just make it out.

"Elena…." As soon as I turn around I jump to find Damon. "Omg,… Damon you really shouldn't do that to me." He smiles that mischievous grin that makes me want to smile too. So I give in and give him a slight smile before going back to the open fridge. Searching for something to settle my stomach I feel Damon's arm tighten around waist. I turn around as he shuts the fridge. Looking up to see him looking at me differently, I tilt my head and study him. He leans down to kiss me, I almost let him before my stomach growled and I looked down at it. He lets go and moves away.

Suddenly I miss his warm opening arms around me. When I look up he has a big breakfast out and ready for me , so quick I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not seeing things. "I didn't know you cooked." I looked up smiling at him my eyes thanking him. He smiles, "Well I had years of practice. Go on and eat." I quickly grabbed a muffin almost swallowing it down whole. "There's enough food Elena you don't have to chuck it down it's not going anywhere." He said laughing hard. I roll my eyes and smile.

After I ate enough I went up to my bed leaving Damon down there, but when I climb in my bed I feel that same arm pulling me closer to him. I turn around to face him and I say in the sweetest tone. "What do you think you're doing?" He looks at me smiling and mimicking my tone. "I'm being with my princess of darkness." I rolled my eyes using the same tune. "Ask yourself this what would Stefan say if he were here?" He runs his finger down my cheek bone. "He would say Damon get off of my girlfriend before I kill you." He uses Stefan's tone and I giggle at it before getting serious. " Damon that mean you shouldn't be here and especially with me. Don't make me regret being your friend. I would hate to hate you, if that makes sense." I gave him the look and he kissed my forehead before going. "This isn't over Elena, I get what I want in the end and I want you." I watched him as he disappears slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I slept in till noon. I wake up to the sound of my phone going off. I reach over to grab it off the table and falls on the floor, so I roll off the bed and hit the table hurting my head. I try to look at my phone, but my eyes are still watery from not sleeping enough. I get up holding onto the bed for support when I feel someone's arm around my waist supporting me. I automatically think its Damon. " What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go away." I said in a playful tone.

I feel his grip gone and I fall onto the bed. "Well you never told me to go away. Did I do something wrong?" Stefan said sadly. Oh NO I made a mistake I thought it was Damon ….um what to say? Oh my god I don't know how to respond. Suddenly I feel really guilty. Maybe if I change the subject he will forget I said that. "Good Morning Stefan. Have a good breakfast?" Man what was I thinking he doesn't eat breakfast unless you count bunny rabbits as breakfast. He just stares at me for awhile and I don't dare to move. "Is everything alright?" He says coming over to me and feeling my head. I just look up at him and smile thankfully he smiles back. "I'm ok," I lied. The truth is I feel confused and somewhat broken. I'm not myself today and won't be for a while.

He kissed me lightly as if he's trying not to hurt me. "The question is are you alright?" I asked concerned. I stare into those brown eyes that I still get that warm fuzzy feeling from. It makes me feel at home and not so worried. Just for one moment the world disappears and it's just me and him. That's when he pulls away and really looks at me. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asked seriously. "Um….I..was really tired and hit the ground." Oh yeah that's just what he wants to hear. Me making a fool of myself. Oh well can't take it back now, I guess it doesn't really matter. So I get up take his hand and head down stairs. I find a note on the counter. It was Jenna saying that Jeremy and her were taking a hiking trip. They should be back in a few weeks. That means I have the whole house to myself but what to do. I hand him the note and he kisses my cheek as I make a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Do you want to come over today?" he whispered in my ear. I pull my hair back under my ear and smile up at him. "Of course what kind of friend am I" My smile disappeared as soon as the last word left my mouth. "I meant girl friend," I go back to frying my grilled cheese and Stefan kind of moves away. After I ate I headed up stairs to take a nice long hot shower while Stefan went hunting. I put on a green shirt that's lace in the back and a pair of dark colored jeans. Well since I sit on my bed bored I head over to Stefan's maybe I will get out of this stuffy room.

When I get to Stefan's I walk up the steps and knock. When no one answers I ring the door bell, that's when Damon appears at the door. "Well hello, You rang," he had that same grin as last night. "Not for you, is Stefan home," I said looking around him and he pretends to grab his heart and faint. "Oh that hits the spot. I'm going to die," He said in a small voice and I can't help but laugh. "Very funny, but where's Stefan?" He just looked at me and shook his head. "Not here, but you can still come in." he gestured inside and I walked in looking around. "So you didn't come to see me?" He said watching my every move. I shook my head and sat by the fire. I could hear him moving stuff around in a cabinet before walking over to me. He dropped a nicely wrapped box in front of me. I looked up at him the box in my hand. "What's this for?" I asked suspiciously. He smirked and crouched to my height. "Open it and see."

He kept smiling so I when I figured I wouldn't get an answer I slowly peal the right corner of the paper off revealing a white box. Just when I open it a sparkling bracelet laid on cotton. I gasped and looked up at him in awe and he smile widened. "Since Stefan gave you a necklace I thought I would get you a bracelet to match, so your reminded of me." He got up walking to the couch. I quickly put it on and gazed at all the diamonds on it. "You didn't have to. I mean it looks expensive." I said to distracted by how it shines. He shrugs and sips on some blood. I get up and sit by him. He gazes in the fire as I gaze at him realizing his eyes are the purest black I've ever seen and somewhat memorizing without using his compelling state. I reach over and hug him tightly and stay that way for a while. He slowly wraps his arms around me taking in my scent. I feel him barely burring his face into my hair and somehow this feels like it's right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: A long night

I woke up when the light was shone through my window blinding me. Looking around I see that I'm back at my house. The only problem is I don't know how I got back here. Slowly getting up I smell some bacon and eggs down stairs. My belly started growling so I got up and headed down with messy hair. I follow the sent all the way over to the stove seeing a tall man with dark hair at the stove. Tilting my head to the right slightly and he's already facing me.

"Good morning Damon," I said as a smile played on my lips. He grinned in his mischievous way. "And good morning to you to. I hope you like eggs and bacon," all I could do was nod and sit down at the table. He put a plate of two over easy eggs, with two pieces of bacon and two pancakes in front of me. I look up at him in disbelief. "Just because I never cook doesn't mean I don't know how to," he shook his head and grabbed himself a plate. I immediately dig in stuffing as much as I could into my mouth.

Damon laughed and shook his head as he took his time. As soon as I was done, I wanted answers from what happened last night. Before I could even speak someone knocked on the door. I went to go get it, but Damon beat me to it. I followed behind peering over him to see Stefan looking at me. I smile and wave as he turns to his brother. "What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked stepping in. "Oh I get it. I can't be here without a reason. Hmm let's see, I came to chat with Elena after all she is my friend." Damon smirked and walked over to the couch. I hugged Stefan and he lightened up looking down at me. "Are you ok?" He asked in the sweetest tone. I almost turned to putty as I smiled and nodded.

"Brother she doesn't need saving. It's not like I would ever hurt her," Damon smiled at me and that smile made me want him at that moment. I looked down at the bracelet he gave me. Admiring the diamonds hanging knowing it must of cost a fortune. "Well , who knows with you Damon you spent your life work trying to destroy this town," Stefan said. "Enough guys, I can't take it. You guys are brothers not enemy's. What happen to loving each other?" They both looked at me before turning their gaze to each other and it didn't look pretty. "Well that all went away when he tried to steal everything I loved," Damon said in a harsh tone. "Damon she was compelling you. It wasn't love. Trust me she did it to me too." Stefan said trying to enlighten his brother but Damon was stubborn. I sat down next to Damon and brought his face back to face me. "listen to me Damon. I know how hard it was for you, but she wasn't worth your love you deserve better. I hope one day you will meet the girl of your dreams and she will make you forget about the world. She will make you feel like you're the only one for her." I could feel Stefan's gaze on me. Damon was lost in my brown eyes and I knew I had him hypnotized.

That night I kissed Stefan goodnight, but Damon wanted to talk to me and I assured Stefan that I would be fine. I walked up to my bedroom to find Damon on my bed making himself comfortable. "So what is it that you had to talk to me about?" I said heading into the bathroom to change into my night clothes. "You could change out here you know. It's not like you got something I haven't seen." He smirked . "You're getting off topic. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I said as I came out of the bathroom with some short shorts and a tank. He checked me out and patted the bed beside him. "Are you going to be good?" I asked. "Not if you don't want me to be," he grinned as I walked over and laid next to him. "Now are you going to tell me or not?" I said getting annoyed. "Your still wearing the bracelet?" I looked down at it and he had his hand gently on my wrist. I smiled slightly. "Yeah why wouldn't I?" I said slowly moving my eyes to meet his. "I thought you didn't like me?" He looked so serious. "I do as a friend," I said trying to convince him. "Yeah, but you cared enough to wear it in front of Stefan," He said as a smile played on his lips. I turn over facing the ceiling and think of what I should say. "Damon please don't start," I pleaded with my eyes. "Why should? I just want to know you?" He said as his smile disappeared. " you want me to say that I love you right? You want me to come into your arms and brag about it to your brother right? Well I'm sorry, but that's not how I am. I will not end up like Katherine." I said getting up and looking out the window. "Those things would be nice if you really meant it. I know you're not Katherine and you will never be Katherine." He whispered in my ear. "Well, your making it hard for me not to be like her," I said in a soft voice. He just stared at me before opening the window. "I'm sorry, but you changed me." He smirked and came closer to me. He leaned down and kissed me lightly before heading out the window. He leaned down and kissed me lightly before heading out the window


	4. Chapter 4

**Confusing days that make the world seem normal**

I wake up saying to myself I have to chose one of the brothers soon. I can't hurt them. They mean everything to me. So now Damon knows I love him and I know he won't stop now. I stretch and go take a nice hot shower and get dressed in a turquoise blouse with jean shorts. As I head down stairs I hear someone knock on the door. I rush over there half hoping it was Damon and half hoping it was Stefan. I was disappointed to find Isobel standing there. What did she want?

"Why are you here Isobel?" I asked coldly. She just shifted her hand on her hip and glared at me. "That's no way to talk to your mother," She replied. "Did you miss me Isobel? Wait, why would you. You have no humanity," I replied sarcastically. "Ok I'm cutting to the chase as fun as this is I need your help once again. If you don't help me I will kill your brother and aunt faster than you can let out a no." She replied strongly and I knew she wasn't kidding around. "Alright. What do you need me to do?" I replied calmly. "I need all journals from Salvatore and Gilbert. Bring them to the grill tomorrow or else," she left and I shut my door bursting into tears before hearing another knock on the door.

I opened it slowly peeking out to see Damon leaning on the door post. "Well hello, Princess." As soon as Damon got a better look at me he came in pulling me into a bear hug. "Shhh. It's ok. Tell me what happened?" He said quietly wiping the tears away before bending down to my height. I took a deep breath and explained everything to him. He just nodded before hugging me again and it felt good. That's when another knock was on my door. I had to pry Damon off of me to get it and even then he followed close behind. A little to close if you ask me. When I opened the door I say Stefan. He looked at me then Damon. "What are you doing here?" Stefan said with a slight growl. "Oh brother I don't need to say my intentions to you," He had a mischievous grin on his face. I didn't want them to fight anymore so I hugged Stefan and cried. He held me tight and kissed my forehead. Stefan mouthed to Damon _what's wrong with her_. Damon mouthed back _Isobel_. Stefan nodded understanding Isobel was the one person Elena had left of her family now and she didn't even cared for her. Damon didn't watch the old couple hug forever so he walked in and sat on the couch.

Later when Stefan went hunting I sat next to Damon. "Can I please have your fathers journal?" I asked in the nicest tone right by his ear I whispered it softly. I smelled his cologne, I can't say I didn't like it. He turned to face me as he raised an eyebrow in question. "Please," I begged in his hear. I knew that was his weak spot. He got up and left. I sighed, sitting alone in my almost dark house. Moments later Damon returned with a journal in his hand. He came back over and sat down. He looked right through me as, he held the book out. I reached out to touch it slightly touching his finger. "Take good care of it Elena," he whispered in my ear. I started to wonder why we were whispering and before I knew it I kissed Damon on the cheek. He looked at me surprised so, I got up and tucked the journal in a cabinet before looking around for the Gilbert journal. I would do anything to not go back there and face any more of his reactions. I saw a book on the top shelf knowing I couldn't reach it, I see a box flash before my eyes before landing on the table.. I didn't dare look at him so, I walk over and look though the box finding the journal. After I put it away I decided to face him, by slowly lifting my eyes to his. I could make out the expression. He put one hand on my check, probably deciding if he should kiss me. He turned his head slightly right and slowly leaned in. Just when are lips were about to touch the door bell rang. I could feel his hot breath and my heart sounded like it was going to beat out of my chest. We didn't move for seconds, I was the one to break away to go get the door leaving Damon standing in that same position. When I opened the door there were girls selling cookies. Damon closed the door so quick. "What is your problem?" I half yelled. He shook his head. "They were compelled," was all he said as I peaked put the window to see them gone. "Who, why, what?" I was so confused at the moment. They looked like nice girl all dressed up in pink but I could tell a difference in the way they spoke. Kind of robotically.

When Stefan arrived back we told him about what happened with the girls and we left out the part that I was so close to kissing his brother. I thought Damon would probably brag about to his brother but he left that part out. "So, what are we going to do?" Stefan asked. "I am going to the grill to keep my brother and aunt safe and you guys will be close by to make sure nothing happens to me, ok?" I said more confident than I felt. Really inside I felt scared of what would happen if Isobel didn't find what she was looking for would she kill them just to make her point or what? "No, I will not let you face her alone." Stefan said heroically. "I've got to do this alone Stefan. If you baby me all my life how will I ever learn to be tough and handle all the sad, bad and good stuff." Now I meant that. It was true. "She's right Stefan you can't keep babying her. As she said we will be close by to help at any moment." Damon said reassuring his brother. Now why would Damon be nice to his brother is beyond my thinking after all this hate after all these years. I don't understand guys. Especially when there vampire brothers. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Then their eyes were on me both raising an eyebrow making me laugh even harder. They were more alike than they know it. "OK, no more sugar for you," Damon said playfully. Stefan nodded in agreement. This wa how it was suppose to be two brothers helping eachother.


End file.
